Cuphead vs Bendy
Cuphead vs Bendy DBX Cartoonfan V2.png|Cartoonfan12345 Cuphead vs Bendy DBX.jpg|Cartoonfan12345 Cuphead vs Bendy DBX.png|Oofman789 Description Cuphead vs Bendy & the Ink Machine! A battle between two throwbacks to 30s cartoons will brew! Intro DBXIntro.gif Who are you rooting for? Cuphead Bendy Battle (Cue: Cuphead - Inkwell Isle 3) Two boys stood outside of the enormous Joey Drew Studio. They both had tea cups for heads, complete with striped straws and a mysterious transparent liquid in the cups. One wore red pants, while the other had blue pants. They both look up at the large building. The blue wearing cup was quivering in fear and terror, while the red wearing cup had a look of determination. Mugman: "G-golly Cuphead! A-Are you sure th-this is where we have to go?" The red wearing cup, Cuphead, simply rolled his eyes and walks forward and kicks open the rusted shut gate. (Cue: Bendy & The Ink Machine - Sketches) The two look around the area. Everything from the walls to the strange cardboard cutouts lying around had a black and sepia color scheme. The whole place looked like it hadn't been cleaned up in a long, long time. Cuphead and Mugman explored the area, finding nothing but old studio equipment. Eventually, the blue cup found something of interest. Mugman: "H-hey, Cuphead! Look at this!" Cuphead catches up to his brother and finds what he was talking about. It was a giant, strange looking machine with what looked like a pump in the front of it. Cuphead: "Yowzers! What do you suppose it does?" Mugman: "I-I'm not sure... B-but we probably shouldn't mess with it, Cuphead!" The red cup looks around the room and sees a lever. Not knowing what else to do, he goes over and pulls it downward. The entire building begins to rumble and shake as ink starts to leak from the walls, pipes and ceiling. So much ink leaks out that it begins to flood the entire floor. (Cue: Bendy & the Ink Machine - Machine Revealed) Mugman: "Uhhh, Cuphead! I think we should go now!" But before the two could get back together, a formless blob of black ink started rising from the pool. Then it began to take shape. Specifically in the form of a cartoon like demon with a large smile on its face. It was the one and only Bendy. He looks at the two brothers and smirks evilly (though it was hard to tell). Cuphead instinctively points his finger at the ink monster and starts firing off energy shots, all of which hit their mark. Bendy groans and snaps his fingers. Then two gloved hands rise from the ink pool and grab Cuphead's ankles before dragging him under. Bendy follows suit. Mugman: "Cuphead!" ---- In another part of the studio, Cuphead is violently throw out of a puddle of ink. He hits a wall and falls onto his backside. He quickly gets back onto his feet and looks around, to see what looked like a projector room filled with chairs and cardboard cutouts of Bendy. Cuphead: "Sheesh, and they say the devil's self centered." (Cue: TryHardNinja - Bend You Till You Break) Then Bendy rises from puddle of ink and laughs maniacally before noticing the emergency fire axe. He grabs it and takes a fighting stance. Cuphead pulls up his shorts before taking a fighting stance himself. IT'S TIME FOR AN 'INK'REDIBLE RUMBLE!!! Cuphead began rapidly firing standard shots at the ink demon, who blocks them with the axe. Bendy looks down at the floor and places one hand on it. Ink spreads across the floor before large black spikes shoot up, splattering when they hit the ceiling, leaving tall ink pillars. Cuphead quickly jumps back to avoid one of the spikes. When he looks back to his opponent, Bendy was gone. Suddenly the ink demon lunges out of one of the pillars and attacks Cuphead with the axe before the hero could react. Bendy slashes Cuphead with the sharp weapon a few times before grabbing him and throwing him across the room. This time the young hero lands on his feet before equipping the Lobber shot. He then jumps onto one of the chairs and starts rapid firing purple orbs from his fingers, which bounce all over the room. Bendy tries to avoid the lobbers, dodging some but still getting hit by others. He groans with anger before throwing the axe at the cup headed hero. Cuphead stops his assault and disappears in a puff of smoke, avoiding the axe, which firmly plants itself into the wall. Bendy takes this opportunity to sink back into the ink. The hero reappears and sighs with relief. When he looks around, Bendy was gone once again. He growls in frustration and equips the Chaser shot. Cuphead: "Alright smarty, let's see you avoid this." He then starts rapid firing small green star shaped shots, which fly at a particular part of the ink in the room. Cuphead: "Gotcha!" However, something else appears from the ink: a strange looking ink creature with almost human like arms, head and torso. Cuphead winces at the sight before the monster starts crawling toward the hero. Many other monsters start to form and do the same. The hero equips the spread shot and rapid fires numerous red triangular shots that don't fly as far, but are far more rapid than the previous shots. Cuphead quickly mows down the searchers with little effort, reducing them to small puddles of ink. When they were all gone, Cuphead takes a deep breath before noticing the puddles began to merge with a larger puddle. (Cue: The Living Tombstone, DAgames & Kyle Allen - Bendy & the Ink Machine song) Suddenly a hand stretches out of the ink and grabs Cuphead's throat. Bendy rises from the puddle, however now his body was taller and more human like, his limbs were longer and ink covered his eyes. His smirk was wider and more psychotic that before. Cuphead's eyes widen with both shock and fear. Bendy tightened his grip on Cuphead's throat, suffocating the cup hero. His legs start flailing in futile attempt to escape the ink demon's grasp. The hero points a finger at Bendy's face before his fingertip glows a bright orange. The demon laughs before getting blasted in the face by Cuphead's charge shot, causing the monstrous ink being to let go of his target. The young hero coughs before looking up at Bendy. His attack had destroyed half of the demon's face off. The ink monster growls with rage before his head regenerates. His right arm morphs into a blade like weapon, which he swings downward. Cuphead rolls to his right, narrowly avoiding getting stabbed. Inkwell Isle's hero jumps up and uses one of his specials: the Giant Ghost! His spirit grabs Bendy by the neck before grinning in his face. The ghost tosses the demon into the air before unleashing a barrage of punches. Apon ending his assault, the ghost reels back and winds up one last powerful punch. Bendy holds his head before shaking the cobwebs from it. Results Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Cartoonfan12345 Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:Indie themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music Category:What If DBXs That Came True Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant